ANTI-O.W.C.A
This is an organization of ex-agents of O.W.C.A who have turned evil and seek O.W.C.A's demise. ''Positions for members are open. Ask Sarah the FBI pup if you would like to join. ''Characters from any fanon are welcome Information This is an animal only organization for ex-O.W.C.A agents. They work as the evil version of regular O.W.C.A, but with a few twists. There are six leaders, and all of them are animals. There are no humans allowed what-so-ever. They do a few minor crimes and burglaries, but they are mostly training for their real mission in life; the takeover of O.W.C.A. Each animal is in one of six divisions and follow one or the six leaders. Although the agents of the divisions follow their specific leaders, agents of each division team up in teamsurpries with six animals. One from each division. They use their specialties to complete missions. Leaders These are the six leaders of ANTI-O.W.C.A. Wendy the Wolf- A Silver and white She-wolf that was kicked out of O.W.C.A when she sabatoged Agent P's mission while trying to promote herself. She hates Perry the Platypus and considers him her greatest nemesis. She is the main leader of ANTI-O.W.C.A. She is extremely sly and clever. Shes a master of disguise. She takes charge and makes sure everything is running smoothly. She's a great fighter and can use most weapons easily. She can also speak English, so thats a plus. Donny the doberman- a special purebred red doberman. He was kicked out of O.W.C.A when he was caught stealing from a bank. He says he was framed, but hates O.W.C.A all the same. He's mostly used as the muscle and is particularly tough. Star the Siamese- She was a pretty feline who got kicked out of O.W.C.A when she used her cat-like abilities and agent training to do a little scheming and attempted a burglary. She is very skilled in safes, locks, and planning out invasions. Digger the Dingo- He is a quiet Dingo. He got kicked out of O.W.C.A when he assisted his nemesis in his scheme. He liked the side of evil and joined up with Wendy. He's into Pyrotechnics and dynamite. Jasmine the Jackal- she's a beautiful Jackal that got kicked out of O.W.C.A when she decided that the life of an agent wasn't good enough and tried to take over her area. She's a charmer that easily seduces people to do what she wants. She also specializes in quick straightforward attacks. Rory the Racoon- he's a slender Racoon that was kicked out of O.W.C.A when he used his Bandit like qualities to become an actual bandit. His specialty is bypassing technological alarms and hacking into computers. He's also got ninja like skills and easily can go undetected. Squadrons Wendy's division: if an Agent is in Wendy's division, chances are that they are pretty sly and like to take charge. They have an interest in fighting with manyou different weapons, and can use basically anything as a weapon. They are masters of disguise and can easily trick others. Donny's division : If an agent is in Donny's division, chances are they are pretty tough. They are very strong and can be relied upon to get things done. Star's division: If a Agent is in Star's division, chances are they are pretty good at picking a lock. Nothing can hold them down, and they are very good at planning things out. Digger's division: if an Agent is in Digger's division, chances are they are very skilled with anything that can blow up. They can set up traps easily and are always on their toes. Jasmine's division: if an Agent is in Jasmine's division, they take 'fashion is a crime' to the next level. They use their looks and their charm to get others to do what they want. But they can quickly go into attack mode and are quick on their feet. Rory's division: if an Agent is in Rory's division, chances are they are pretty slick. They are masters of camouflage, and almost nothing can detect them. They are skilled with computers and alarms and can disable them with ease. Known Agents Wendy's division Dennis the rabbit TBD Donny's division TBD Star's division TBD Digger's division TBD Jasmine's division TBD Rory's division Lily the Lemur TBD Stories with ANTI-O.W.C.A Wendy's revenge Gallery Category:Organization Category:Sarah the FBI pup- organizations Category:Agents Category:Villains